Bill Danes
Bill Danes is a male resident of Holby. Biography In the 1960s, Bill met Naomi and later got married. At some point, she was diagnosed with end-stage COPD. In October 2017, Maureen, a friend of Bill and Naomi, lent them her motorcycle after he put up shelves for her, and they decided to go for a ride in it. However, on the road, Naomi fell unconscious. As Bill tried to wake her up, he lost focus on the road and crashed the bike into a bus stop while trying to dodge a car. After she was taken to the ED, she asked Connie Beauchamp to let her die. Bill returned and, once Connie brought up her end-of-life plan, he told her not to give up on Naomi. After he accused Connie of talking her into giving up and made a scene in resus, Naomi decided to pursue treatment. However, she soon started to deteriorate. Bill encouraged the medical staff to continue trying to save Naomi, prompting Connie to berate him and call him selfish. Outside, she apologised to him for her outburst and encouraged him to be there for his wife during her final moments. Afterwards, he returned to resus and comforted Naomi as she passed away. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 8) Following Naomi's death, Maureen supported Bill, and the two soon entered a relationship. Once he moved in with her, they agreed to give Naomi's belongings to a charity shop, but Bill was hesitant to let the memory of his wife go. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 31) Bill continued to harbour hatred for Connie for her role in his wife's death, and, in February 2019, he ambushed and viciously assaulted her outside the ED. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 23) Maureen later heard about the attack, and she was able to forgive him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 31) In April 2019, Bill allowed Maureen to get rid of Naomi's belongings, but he soon changed his mind. At the top of the stairs, Maureen urged him to let Naomi go, but he tried to take back the box of items and accidentally knocked her down the stairs. Bill later visited her in the ED and, in a sinister voice, told Connie, who was taking care of Maureen, that he hoped she would look after her. Shortly after, he accused Connie of taking Naomi away from him and said that he hated her and the hospital, leading Connie to believe that he was her attacker. Later, Maureen started to deteriorate. As Connie went to help her, Bill grabbed her and told her that someone should have made sure that she could never work again. Alluding to the attack, Connie called his treatment of her "brutal", but he explained that he did it for Naomi and wasn't sorry for what he did. Bill was promptly thrown out of the hospital by security and was arrested. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 31) Behind the scenes David Sterne initially portrayed Bill on Casualty for one episode in October 2017. He reprised his role as Bill in April 2019. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters